


Date Night

by zarabithia



Series: Kate/Clint Six Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Meme, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other options for date night, but none of them are quite as fun as patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "on a date."

There's a movie theatre, about a block from where Kate is standing. It's two years older than Steve Rogers, and Kate's been there twice before - once with her mom and once with Cassie. It's just as elegant as something that old should be, and the plush red velvet seats give it a romantic flair that most of the modern day theatres lack.

On the other hand, two blocks from where Clint is standing, there is a restaurant run by an Italian grandmother who makes the best pasta Kate has ever had. She's taken Tommy there before, and though he's laughed at the prices, he still managed to eat more food than Carmela had ever seen before. The low-lighting and rich sauces that have a habit of lingering in all the right lickable places make it a favorite of Kate's romantic spots.

There's also a park, about twenty minutes from that restaurant, that has perfect sloped hills, twenty feet away from their swing sets. They're perfect for lying back, gazing up at the stars and having a late night picnic. Kate's been there before with her entire team, and she knows that the addition of a well-placed blanket makes the tiny hills perfect make-out territory.

Of course, there are also plenty of _additional_ options once Kate factors in the short taxi ride. Kate's not sure that Clint is a Broadway kind of guy, but he _is_ the kind of guy who would gladly suffer through one for her, and through a shopping trip, or through a nice long session at the spa that's about forty minutes from their current location.

But they aren't going to be testing that theory any time soon. Okay, they're probably never going to be testing the "shopping trip" theory, because Kate engages in enough quality time that involves wasteful spending with her sister. 

Still, even though there are plenty of options within their reach for a decent date, Kate knows that none of them are on the menu for the night. Because when you combine the way Clint looks in his costume, arrow pulled and ready to fly, with the adrenaline rush that Kate gets when she breaks her own cover to make the perfect shot, why bother? 

When it comes to date night, nothing even comes _close_ to beating a good old-fashioned patrol.


End file.
